bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Research Camera
The Research Camera does no damage itself, but it is a deadly addition to the arsenal. It is equipped the same way as a weapon, and uses film to take pictures that unlock biological weaknesses and hidden secrets about every Splicer, security machine, and Big Daddy. In each tree, there are five levels of research that require increasingly more photos to complete. On the first, third, and fifth levels of completed research, a permanent damage boost is applied against the researched enemy type. The second and fourth levels of completed research yield various gene tonics and other bonuses that are extremely useful. Little Sisters are the exception, as a permanent increase to health and EVE is given for each completed level of research. The Damage Research tonic increases effectiveness of damage bonuses from research. The Research Camera cannot be upgraded. __TOC__ Ammunition Film is common and inexpensive. It can be bought in vending machines or found around Rapture. Film can sometimes be salvaged from destroyed Security Cameras. The amount of research done on a given photo depends on factors such as number of enemies in frame, visibility of enemy, if enemy is centered in frame, if enemy is attacking, if enemy is alive, and whether that specific enemy has been previously photographed. If a photo's "score" is too low to be counted, or a photo is taken on a completed research subject, no film will be used. Credit is not given for taking pictures of "friendly" security machines, but is given for friendly Big Daddies and Security Bots called by hacked Security Cameras. Equipping Photographer's Eye gives an additional bonus to research. Strategy A great way to quickly maximize research levels for Splicers is the Frozen Tunnel in Fort Frolic. There are numerous types of frozen Splicers that can be photographed simultaneously. Using the Photographer’s Eye tonics, research for multiple Splicer types can be completed in this area (Nitro Splicers, Thuggish Splicers, Spider Splicers, and Houdini Splicers are all present and accounted for). Thanks to the fact that there are multiple posed Splicers, "Action shot" and "Multiple subject" bonuses will apply. Bouncer research can also be maximized in the upper and lower Levels of the Poseidon Plaza in Fort Frolic. Even after you have rescued all the Little Sisters, Bouncer Big Daddies are constantly respawning in these locations, granted the player kills enough Splicers to cause them to respawn. Research Awards Houdini Splicer *Research Level 1: Increased Damage (+) *Research Level 2: Natural Camouflage *Research Level 3: Increased Damage (++) *Research Level 4: Easier to see where Houdini Splicers will re-appear. *Research Level 5: Increased Damage (+++) Leadhead Splicer *Research Level 1: Increased Damage (+) *Research Level 2: Scrounger *Research Level 3: Increased Damage (++) *Research Level 4: Static Discharge 2 *Research Level 5: Increased Damage (+++) Nitro Splicer *Research Level 1: Increased Damage (+) *Research Level 2: Permanent 15% chance that any enemy grenade will be a dud. *Research Level 3: Increased Damage (++) *Research Level 4: Permanent 35% chance that any enemy grenade will be a dud. *Research Level 5: Increased Damage (+++) Spider Splicer *Research Level 1: Increased Damage (+) *Research Level 2: Spider Splicer organs are turned into First Aid Kits. *Research Level 3: Increased Damage (++) *Research Level 4: Extra Nutrition 3 *Research Level 5: Increased Damage (+++) Thuggish Splicer *Research Level 1: Increased Damage (+) *Research Level 2: SportBoost *Research Level 3: Increased Damage (++) *Research Level 4: SportBoost 2 *Research Level 5: Increased Damage (+++) Security Bot *Research Level 1: Increased Damage (+) *Research Level 2: Security Expert 2 *Research Level 3: Increased Damage (++) *Research Level 4: Hacking Security Bots is instant and automatic. *Research Level 5: Increased Damage (+++) Security Camera *Research Level 1: Increased Damage (+) *Research Level 2: Twice as much film found on destroyed Cameras. *Research Level 3: Increased Damage (++) *Research Level 4: Flow speed reduced while hacking any Camera. *Research Level 5: Increased Damage (+++) Turret *Research Level 1: Increased Damage (+) *Research Level 2: Twice as much Machine Gun ammunition found on destroyed Turrets. *Research Level 3: Increased Damage (++) *Research Level 4: Hacking Turrets is instant and automatic. *Research Level 5: Increased Damage (+++) Bouncer *Research Level 1: Increased Damage (+) *Research Level 2: Wrench Jockey 2 *Research Level 3: Increased Damage (++) *Research Level 4: Permanent 50% increase to Wrench damage. *Research Level 5: Increased Damage (+++) Rosie *Research Level 1: Increased Damage (+) *Research Level 2: Photographer's Eye 2 *Research Level 3: Increased Damage (++) *Research Level 4: Rosie drops almost always contain rare invention parts. *Research Level 5: Increased Damage (+++) Little Sister *Research Level 1: Small increase to your maximum health and EVE. *Research Level 2: Small increase to your maximum health and EVE. *Research Level 3: Small increase to your maximum health and EVE. *Research Level 4: Small increase to your maximum health and EVE. *Research Level 5: Small increase to your maximum health and EVE. Gallery Image:Bshock camerasm.jpg|Obtaining the Research Camera. Image:Bshock camera.jpg| A photo taken with the Research Camera. Category:Weapons Category:Research Category:BioShock